


A Snake in a Lion's Den

by 0The_Girl_In_The_Back0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter original story, I came up with this randomly, Slytherin headcanons, harry potter headcanons, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0/pseuds/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0
Summary: Terina gets put in Slytherin house. It turns out to not be what everyone says it is. In fact, it's what everyone says it's not. Confused and grateful by this turn of events, she finds herself enjoying life in the house of the snakes.Disclaimer: I own none of this world or any characters from the original series, I only own the characters and concepts I make up alone. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.Also: A lot of this comes from Tumblr headcanons about Hogwarts life and Slytherin house. If you see something familiar, that's probably why.





	1. Prologue

Terina Giltonie's parents were killed in the Second Wizarding War. She was born a month before they died defending Hogwarts, professors of Apparition and Alchemy. Her aunt frequently told tales of their adventures, from teaching to meeting to fighting. They were proud Slytherins, muggleborns each of them. Her aunt watched her sister grow as a witch, just a year before herself in school, and raised Terina since she was a baby.

"Jenlie?" Terina spoke suddenly over tea one afternoon.

"Yes, dear?" Jenlie ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"You were a Ravenclaw, weren't you?" She leaned back and watched her aunt.

"Indeed I was, Teri."

"So does that mean I might not get put in Slytherin?" Fear crept into her voice like a cat on the hunt. She had frequently heard from her friends how awful Slytherins were; evil, all of them.

"Well, both Hetilie and Kaircie were Slytherins so it's quite possible. Why do you ask?" She sipped her tea casually, stretching her tired legs under the table.

"People always say Slytherins are evil and mean and bullies..." She shrugged. "I guess I'll have to deal with it if I do get put in there..."

"Slytherin's not as bad as people say it is. Hetilie would sneak me in there on occasion and they were really very nice. I think the other houses just make them out to be evil and so the act like it. Why, I made friends with a decent amount of kind Slytherins."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yes! Now finish your tea and get your cloak. We need to get going before all the shops along Diagon Alley close."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terina is introduced to Slytherin house and its ways

"Slytherin!" Rang throughout the hall. Or maybe just through Teri's head. Either way, her heart refused to slow as she made her way to the clapping table to the very left. She sat awkwardly and stared at her lap, avoiding eye contact with her new housemates.

After the feast was served and Headmistress McGonagall had finished her announcements, they Head Boys and Girls were released to lead their houses to the dorms. The older Slytherins were quiet until they parted with the other houses. They headed down a series of steps. The Head Boy said the password and lead everyone inside, the Head Girl staying behind to ensure everyone made it in.

"Alright, everyone!" His voice was cheery. His eyes sparkled, like he truly was excited to show around a bunch of nervous first years. The older ones all split and left for the girls' and boys' dormitories. "I'm Daniel, the Head Boy. This is Christine, the Head Girl. And my girlfriend, so don't you be getting ideas." Christine slapped him playfully.

"Slytherin isn't as bad as everyone thinks." Christine smiled at all of them. "Our qualities make us seem bad to those who don't understand. But we're not evil. Now that that's out of the way, let's go to the best part of the commons."

Her and Daniel lead them down a central hall, which was illuminated at the end with a strange blue glow. They watched with grins on their faces as the first years filed in. There was a collective gasp at the view of the window looking out into water.

"This was put in several years ago. Before your great great grandparents were even born." Daniel grinned and leaned against the glass. "This is the biggest, most amazing secret held by Slytherin house. You're looking into the Great Lake. There's a strict silence policy here. Like the library, your voice can't be too loud. This was a rule made because the mermaids tend to be a little touchy, and you might end up waking up the giant squid. His name is Herald, by the way. This is the best place to study, or take a quick nap, or make out in the middle of the night." He winked at Christine, who again slapped his arm.

"Today and the last day of school are the only two days it's fine to talk at this level." She said. "So grab a seat. We'll get you oriented."

The students all assembled on the pillowed and blanketed floor, while the Head Boy and Girl took the two large, green chairs.

"Alrighty," Christine smiled, "We're a very supportive house. We understand that you might get bullied by the other houses. So every week we hold a support group for each year. Seventh years hold them, all you have to do is show up. You don't even have to talk, you can just be there. Or not, if you don't want to be.

"We also are very organized. Keep your rooms clean, we have the head of your years check them once a week. We don't allow house elves in our personal rooms because we believe in teaching personal responsibility to everyone. Now," She flicked her wand and a stack of papers floated from a table. She passed them out to everyone. "This is a map of the school. On the side, you'll see a estimated logarithm of the staircases' movements. A group of Gryffindors figured it out years ago, apparently to hold slinky races or something of the sort.

"Use these to your advantage. We have extras, but you only get to replace it once a year. Once again, to teach personal responsibility. We tend to be strict. If you make a mess, clean it up. It's that simple. Also," She passed out another stack of maps, "This is the Slytherin Dorm map. The dorms have gender sensing doors, so you cannot enter the boy's dorm if you're a girl and vice versa. You'll have to put a knut in the jar if you get caught. The one with the most money has to pay to buy something for the other one. It's our own competition."

"Alright, now that the boring stuff is done!" Daniel chipped, "I just want you guys to know that you're always welcome to ask questions! We're so supportive of everyone here, and no bullying is allowed-especially inter-house! We have schedules randomly placed about Slytherin House. Feel free to add to them, and make any announcements needed. You also have those in your rooms. Four to a room, by the way. And your room will be labeled on your map and outside the door. Now, boys follow me off to bed! Girls, follow Christine!"

"Alright, guys..." Christine stood and lead the girls out first, taking them to the girls' dorms. She lead them to a hall with a one beside it and stopped there. "Here's your rooms. I'm a fifth year, so I'll be in that hall. Fourth door on the left is my room. Like Danny mentioned, your rooms are labelled with your names. You also have postage boxes beside them. You know, since we can't deliver via owls. Any questions?"

"Is there an open position on the quidditch team this year?" A girl pipped from the back.

"There are three, actually. Tryouts are on the schedule. Keep in mind that positions will be considered based on skill first and year second. So if a first year is just as good as a seventh year, the seventh year will get the position. Anything else?" It was silent for a few moments before she clapped her hands. "Alright! Off to bed! Classes start next Monday, use this time to explore the castle and learn where your classes are. And, by Merlin's beard, try and make at least one friend. It makes your stay here so much easier. Goodnight!" She waved goodbye before setting off to her room.


End file.
